


Yasha’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Rotten, Very Bad Day

by Lyrical_Bard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Yasha (Critical Role), Dirty Talk, F/F, Flash Fic, No beta we die like Lucien, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Beauregard Lionett, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrical_Bard/pseuds/Lyrical_Bard
Summary: Yasha has a bad day so Beau has a hot meal waiting for her when she gets home.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Yasha’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Rotten, Very Bad Day

Yasha paused in the entryway, having closed the apartment door with a soft click. Eyes wide, she took in the sight before her of a naked Beau lounging in a chair that was turned to face the door (it normally wasn’t), one leg propped over an arm. Beau leaned to the other side of the chair, chin in one hand while her other slowly trailed through wet folds, shallowly fucking herself with one finger. 

“Hey babe,” was Beau’s casual greeting. She smiled and Yasha watched, dumbstruck, as Beau pulled her finger from her cunt and brought it to her mouth and sucked it clean. “How was your day?”

Yasha dropped her shoulder bag to the floor and quickly toed her shoes off, her eyes never leaving Beau. The shorter woman smirked up at her from her seat, her hand between her legs and caressing her folds again. 

Yasha took a step towards Beau and the woman raised her hand, pointing a finger at Yasha. “Stop,” Beau commanded softly. Her other hand never left her cunt and her eyes fluttered shut for a moment as her fingertips brushed over her clit before she focused on Yasha again. “Not another step.”

Yasha whined. Beau could see Yasha’s eyes were already blown wide and a wide grin spread across her face when she saw Yasha’s eyes were entirely focused between her legs. 

“Like what you - _ah_ \- see,” Beau asked breathlessly. She dipped her finger inside herself again and pride swelled up inside of her when she saw Yasha’s had twitch. 

Yasha swallowed hard and nodded her head. “Beau. _Please_.”

“Please what, baby,” Beau asked, making a show of arching her wrist, pushing her finger deeper inside herself. She had lowered her other hand, her fingers pressing into the fabric of the chair. 

“Please,” Yasha whined. “Let me.”

Beau hummed and pretended to consider it, watching as Yasha worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Beau gave a deep, put upon sigh for dramatic’s sake and said, “I suppose. I did hear you had a bad day. I should at least try to make it better.”

Yasha whimpered but stayed where she was, still standing beside the front door, waiting for Beau’s direction. 

Beau watched Yasha for a long moment, just to let her work herself up a bit more, then said, “On your knees.” 

Yasha dropped immediately, not even wincing as she hit the hard floor. 

Beau smiled and crooked her finger. Yasha fell forward to her hands and slowly made her way to Beau, who pulled her hand away from her cunt and shifted in her seat so she was sitting rather than lounging on her side. Yasha stopped between Beau’s knees, her hands sliding up the chair to rest on the arms and leaned up towards Beau, who happily bent down to kiss her. 

The kiss was slow but heavy, tongues tasting each other as they pressed deeper. The room filled with their moans and sighs, happy to taste each other after a long day. 

They finally pulled apart, and Beau brought her sticky fingers up to caress along Yasha’s strong jaw. “Hey,” she said softly. 

Yasha smiled brightly. “Hi.” She pushed up to kiss Beau again but Beau pulled away with smile. 

“Let’s put that gorgeous mouth of yours to better use, yeah?”

Yasha’s eyes slide shut and she swallowed hard, a small whimper escaping her. She opened her eyes again to find Beau reclining back in the chair, her legs having opened wider. Yasha’s eyes flicked down to Beau’s cunt, could see the glistening curls, and looked back up to Beau. She gives Yasha a small nod and a smile, running her hand along Yasha’s jaw again. Then she pulls her hand away, resting both on the chair atop Yasha’s own hands. 

Yasha brings her hands down to Beau’s knees and slowly slides them up her thighs to her hips. With a firm but gentle grasp she tugs Beau forward, causing the woman to sink into the chair. She takes of Beau’s knees, places it over her broad shoulder and finally bends down to her. 

Beau’s salty and warm and wet against Yasha’s tongue. Yasha hums happily as she parts Beau’s folds with the flat of her tongue as she strokes up, pulling away gently before reaching Beau’s clit. 

Beau sighs above her and she feels one of Beau’s hands in her hair, brushing it back. “Good girl,” Beau whispers. 

Yasha’s hand clenches around Beau’s thigh where it’s been resting. She presses into Beau, curling her tongue at Beau’s entrance and Beau’s hips raise from the seat to meet her. 

“That’s it, baby,” Beau praises. “Does my pussy taste good, hmm?”

Yasha whimpers and presses her tongue deeper into Beau’s cunt. Yasha’s fingers press harder into Beau’s skin as she tugs the woman closer. Beau’s moaning softly above her and to Yasha there’s no sweeter sound. 

Yasha feels Beau’s fingers tighten in her hair. “My clit, babe. Suck on my- _ah_!”

Beau’s voice cuts off into a cry as Yasha moves her mouth up and takes Beau’s clit into her mouth, sucking on it softly. 

Beau let’s her head fall back and closed her eyes, focusing on the slowly building pressure between her legs. Yasha’s mouth feels so fucking good against her and soon she loses herself in the motion of grinding against Yasha’s tongue. 

But the ache soon gets to Beau and she gently tugs on Yasha’s hair again. “Your fingers, babe,” Beau gasps. “I want you inside me.”

She groans loudly when Yasha slowly pushes into her with two fingers. She grinds down hard, picking up a faster pace that Yasha is all to happy to match. Yasha’s mouth sucks harder at her clit, her tongue swirling around it and Beau cries out. 

“Fuck, Yash,” Beau calls out, both her hands in Yasha’s wild hair now. “Fuck me, _right there_.”

Yasha moans around Beau’s clit and curls her fingers, pressing them against the secret place that brings Beau so much pleasure. She feels Beau’s inner walls fluttering, feels Beau’s legs shaking around her and knows the woman is so close. 

“Such a good girl,” Beau says above her, breathless. “Fucking me with your - _mm_ \- mouth and fingers. So fucking good.”

Yasha whines and thrusts deeper into Beau, ignoring the burn of her arm. Her only goal is to feel Beau coming on her fingers, in her mouth. It’s the only thing Yasha wants or even needs. 

“I’m close, babe,” Beau gasps above her. Yasha knows she is by how hard she’s clenching around her fingers. “I wanna come for you. Can I come for you, Yash?”

Yasha sobs and pulls her mouth from Beau’s clit. She presses her face into Beau’s thigh even as her hand continues to pump into Beau’s cunt. Yasha’s eyes flick up towards Beau’s and she gasps, “I want you to come for me, Beau. Please. I need you to.”

Beau smiled and tugs Yasha’s face back to her cunt and Yasha gleefully takes beausnclit back into her mouth, sucking firmly. She curls her fingers each time she pulls out and she hears Beau’s breath hitching above her. 

Finally Beau comes with a loud cry, curling up and over Yasha’s head as she spasms. She sobs as Yasha continues to thrust into her, her mouth still at Beau’s clit as she prolongs Beau’s pleasure and soon Beau’s orgasm bleeds into another. 

_“Fuck fuck fuck fuck_!”

Beau’s body seizes as she falls back into the chair, her back arching high as her thighs slam shut around Yasha’s head. 

She eventually feels Yasha’s ministrations slowing and becoming gentler and her orgasms finally began to ebb away into after shocks. She groans when Yasha’s fingers slowly pull from out of her and cries out as Yasha’s mouth pulls away, giving her clit another flick for good measure. 

Beau is half laying in the chair, her hips no longer in the chair, being supported by her legs over Yasha’s shoulders (when had her other leg moved?). Beau breathes heavily, her body boneless and light. 

“Fuck, Yash,” she says between gulps of air. “That was fucking amazing.”

Yasha smiles, the tips of her ears red. She wipes her mouth of Beau’s slick then wipes her hand on her jeans. “Yes, it was.”

Beau scoots up into the chair, dropping her legs around Yasha’s waist as she stands and pulls her close as Yasha leans down to kiss her. 

Beau moans as she tastes herself on Yasha’s lips. She’s dazed but happy when they break apart. “You never answered me when I asked about your day.”

Yasha’s smile spreads wider across her face as she leans in to kiss Beau again. “My day was great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr @lyricalporcupine
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
